The Princess & I
by AJ ThunderLynch
Summary: Oliver & OC
1. Chapter 1

Oliver's POV

"Kaz! Please! Enough with the fake selfies!" I yelled getting annoyed. He put his "Camera" down, and looked down. Skylar rushed in looking very stressed out. Has Kaz been bothering her too? Wait, Kaz bothers everyone. "What's with you?" I asked her. "The princess of my planets birthday is tomorrow and I'M the presenter. If I'm not there to give her that gift, when I get my powers back and go back to my planet, i will most likely be vaporized!" She paced around the room. "What's so important about a princess?" Kaz asked "All they do is sit in a throne doing nothing...Hey! Like me! Except, I sit on the couch" He added. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "Why don't You go back to your planet," I said. "It's not that simple, I don't want them to know i'm a normo, the only normo on my planet is the princess" "So, Just pretend you have your powers" Kaz said. "I can't! Its to risky"

-On Skylar's Planet-

We were surrounded by guards. "OK...Not our best idea..." I stated.


	2. 2

Reme's POV

I sighed as the guards surrounded the three people about my age. I recognized one of them as Skylar Storm. I clapped Three times and the guards spread out revealing the three teens. My eyes landed on...Oliver. Our eyes locked instantly. "Oliver?!" I gasped and got off the throne running up to hug him. He hugged back. "Whoa." Skylar started as we pulled apart. "You know Princess Remedy" She gaped. "Of course! We were best friends since day 1! Until she disappeared When we were 10. So this is where you went..." Oliver states. I nod, looking at Kaz. "Sup, Apple" I said, smirking. "Watch it, Blondie" He growled, ready to pounce. I clapped again as the guards lunged at him. "What are you guys doing here?" "I'm your birthday presenter, remember?" Skylar said. "But your a normo now" I whispered. "How did you know" "Don't think I didn't see the battle" I said. Skylar stood awkwardly. "We thought you died on earth" Oliver told me. "Yeah...The happy days..." Kaz muttered, earning a punch in the gut from Oliver. "No, I was kidnapped, and brought here." I motioned my hands around the area. "But, will you come back to earth?" He asked. I shrugged. "If you can get me out of here, I hate it here, I never wanted to be a princess, Yuck" I cringed at the thought. Then, an idea came to my mind. I snapped my fingers and all the guards turned to stone. "Did you really think I was a normo?" I asked proudly putting my arms akimbo. "Whoa..." They all said looking at the stone solid guards. "Well, no presenting then...Lets go back to your planet, man, I still miss my powers" Skylar frowned. "Don't be sad girl! Oh, wait, one more thing" In a snap of a finger, I changed from: post... to .pl/welikefashion/13... I smiled at my appearance as we all boarded the ship, I caught Kaz staring at my butt ((Just had to add that)) and said "Take a picture it'll last longer." I smirked as he blushed as Oliver looked...Jealous...Hm...


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz's POV

I blushed as Remedy said that, Oliver sent a glare my way. I looked down, not wanting to get into another fight, after the carnival.

-At Mighty Med-

"Gah!" Horace yelled as we walked in. "Where. Have you been! We were gonna do some tests on Sky- Is that Princess Remedy from Skylar's planet?" He continued. "Pfft, Nooo..." Oliver trailed "Oh my bad" Horace started about to turn around. "Wait! Ahhhh!" He screamed looking like he wanted to choke us. He then walked up to Reme, saying "What are you doing here?!" Reme flinched. "Trying to live a normal life..." She replied. "You can't your a princess of another planet" Horace said. "No, I'm not!" Reme yelled, crossing her arms, and walking a few feet away from us, with her back turned. "This, is my world" Then, she took something, or a paper out of her pocket and unfolded it and turned it to face us. It was the flyer declaring her missing. Alan walked in and gasped at the sight of Reme. "What the?!" He exclaimed. Horace gaped at the sight of the flyer. Oliver who had a serious face on said "I've known Reme since Day 1, we've been bestfriends. Then, she disappeared when we were ten, i was so upset then..." I looked down, knowing how mean i had been to her for those past years. I met them when we were 6 and kinda got off on the wrong start, now, i can't stand to see her so upset...Things do change.


	4. Chapter 4

Remedy's POV

"But, Remedy, your not a normo" Horace stated. "I can control my powers! Really!" I pleaded. "Remedy Katrina Evermore...If you stay on earth, as a person who goes to school, hangs out with friends...then Skylar...won't be able to go back to her planet. Everyone always blames the hero for royal disappearances." My face dropped, so did Skylar's. Looking down, I mumbled sadly "I guess I'm going back, then..." Skylar must have heard. "No, your not. Your staying here. Even if it means I can't go back." She told me. "But, Sky-" I started. "No buts, your staying and i'm staying, as normo and not normo." She smiled and so did I. "Yes! Your staying!" Oliver cheered "Wait...What about your sister? And mom." Crap...I forgot they lived nextdoor to Oliver, and Stephanie. I wonder how she is lately.

-4 hours later-

After A loooonggg argument With Horace and Alan. We decided I was going to bunk with Skylar here, until further notice. But, enrolled to Oliver and Kaz's high school. So, everything was good so far. As I unpacked my stuff, i came across my laptop, which I hadn't used in 3 years because most of the wi-fi had been shut down on Skylars planet. I opened it up and wiped the screen, followed by a few coughs and tears caused by the dust. I turned it on, looking at the amount of charge. 87% remaining. I smiled to myself thinking, SAVING ENERGY! ALRIGHT! Since, no one was in the room, I decided to mess with Mighty Med a little bit. You guessed it, I'm a hacker (like Melissa from Swindle) Hm...Elevator. As I began to hack, I put on the elevator security footage. Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Horace, and Alan were in there. What a surprise..."Going up..." I said smirking as they fell on the ground as the elevator went fast going up "And...Going down" I laughed as I continued to push buttons on my laptop, torturing my friends and Alan with Horace. I'm a vicious sweetheart aren't I. Well, thats what Copy Cat was named. Speaking of, better go talk to Wallace and Clyde. I grabbed my laptop and made my way to the comic book store.

**A/N: Who's copy cat? And why is she with Wallace and Clyde?**


	5. Chapter 5

Reme's POV

I snuck to the comic store, dressed as YXmd5dP. With my black mask.

-At the comic book store-

I walked up to Wallace and Clyde after changing. "OK, I found Mighty Med, whats next." I asked. "Well," Wallace said. "I need you to "fall in love" with Oliver. He seems closest to you and the smartest, so he will reveal all those secrets to you about Mighty Med, and once he shares the code with you, you must break his heart, then tell us the code, so we can break into Mighty Med, and get into it, infiltrate the weak heros, and get revenge on Horace Diaz. Also, you must destroy Skylar Storm." Clyde finished. "Got it" I said, feeling a strange feeling in my stomach, but chose to ignore it. I changed into: cgi/set?id=10316...walking back to Mighty Med.

-At Mighty Med-

I flashed back into Mighty Med with my powers, only to hear screaming and people surrounding the elevator. I chuckled darkly, walking into my room and opening the elevator on my laptop. A few minutes passed by and Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar came in "Reme, You won't believe what happened." Oliver said. "What?" I said acting like i didnt know anything. "We were trapped in a malfunctioning elevator" I held back a laugh. "Wow!" I said acting surprised. "I'm gonna go get a sandwich to drown my fears, wanna come?" Kaz asked. Skylar nodded and Oliver shook his head Kaz and Skylar left. "Its good to have you back, Rem" Oliver said breaking our silence. "Good to be back" I replied. He sat on my bed. "So I was wondering...have you ever wanted to be more then friends?" I asked. Way to be sensitive with it. Oliver stared at me. "Um...Well...sorta" He said. I looked at him. "OK...I liked you alot, pretty much, forever..." Satisfied. "I liked you too" before he could do or say anything, i kissed him. 5 minutes later, me and Oliver are dating. Step 1, has been achieved. I smirk evilly when he leaves the room and feel that feeling my stomach again.


	6. Chapter 6

Skylar's POV

I was a light sleeper, sometimes, i woke up with hands tied up. I screamed as I began to be suffocated by a pillow. Only raspy breaths in milliseconds. Just then, Horace and Alan ran in, i was released and inhaled and exhaled deeply and quickly. The light turned on "Whats going on?" Remedy asked in a sleepy voice, but something else in her voice. Followed by a laugh at their pjs, Horace's zebra print ones and Alan's spongebob one "Skylar, what happened?" Horace asked rushing to her side to untie me. "A-A person, they used a pillow to s-s-suffocate me" I stuttered. "Don't worry, we'll find out who this person is, When Oliver and Kaz get here tomorrow, we'll scan for prints." I thought I saw Reme tense up. But, ignored it.

-The Next Day-

When Oliver and Kaz were told the news, they freaked. The worst part was when we checked for prints, the computer Couldn't Identify it. I sighed sadly. "Its OK, Sky" Reme said to me, giving me a smile. I smiled back. Knowing she was always there for me and would never hurt me.

Nobody's POV

Or at least thought...


End file.
